1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting display apparatus for a programmable controller which can be connected to an external unit such as a programmable controller and, more particularly, to a setting display apparatus for a programmable controller designed to improve means for preparing and editing an on-screen display program stored in the setting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
(1) General Description of the Related Art
Programmable controllers (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPLCxe2x80x9d) are being used for sequential control of devices to be controlled.
Also, a setting display apparatus is used to display the state of data stored in a data storage of a PLC. The setting display apparatus is used to set data in the data storage of the PLC as well as to display the state of data stored in data storage. The setting display apparatus has a plurality of frames of image. An operator changes the frames by operating the device or a signal is supplied from the PLC to change one frame to another.
One PLC may be connected to one setting display apparatus for management of the PLC. Also, a plurality of PLCs may be connected to one setting display apparatus by a network to enable management of the plurality of PLCs through the one setting display apparatus.
Also, one setting display apparatus may be connected to one of a plurality of PLCs to be controlled by using a detachable connector when necessary.
For example, this method is often used for management of PLCs incorporated in robot controllers or the like.
A monitoring system for management of a multiplicity of mechanical components, e.g., one disclosed as xe2x80x9cPC Monitoring Systemxe2x80x9d in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-313714 is known in which wireless communication is performed between one PLC and one portable monitoring apparatus. The states of input/output operations of a plurality of mechanical components controlled by the PLC can be monitored with the portable monitoring apparatus.
In this conventional art, the method of monitoring with the portable monitoring apparatus simply displays a list of ON/OFF states of the inputs and outputs and, therefore, a program for display on a screen of the portable monitoring apparatus may use only simple display contents common to the mechanical components.
A method for reducing image memory, e.g., the one disclosed as xe2x80x9cDisplay Method for Operation Display of Programmable Controllerxe2x80x9d in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-266419 is known in which a switchable display area where display contents can be changed is provided for the purpose of reducing the amount of image data in an operation display device. The switchable display area is overlaid on a fixed-frame area displayed on a display screen of the operation display device. The number of a fixed frame, the kind of display to be changed, etc., are designated from a PLC.
In short, this method is intended to reduce kinds of image to be stored in the operation display device by using an overlaying technique. With respect to this method, however, no mention has been made of kinds of image to be sequentially selected and designated.
Also, a method for reducing the amount of data to be transmitted, e.g., the one disclosed with respect to xe2x80x9cTransmission Device between Man-machine Interface Device and Programmable Controllerxe2x80x9d in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-35513 is known in which, to enable the amount of data transmitted between a man-machine interface device and a PLC to be reduced, frame contents to be displayed are separated into a variable display content group 1 representing the difference of operation monitoring targets and a variable display content group 2 indicating the states of the operation monitoring targets. The former display content group is transmitted by initial communication while the latter display content group is transmitted each time communication is performed.
According to this method, the PLC generates a frame number and display data on the basis of operation inputs to the man-machine interface. However, no concrete means for this process has been disclosed.
Also, a method for improving the degree of freedom of data setting, e.g., the one disclosed with respect to xe2x80x9cDisplay Device and Programming Devicexe2x80x9d in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-272571 is known in which a frame layout memory is provided in a display device to enable placement of a data setting area at an arbitrary position on a screen after placement of a data display area. Frame numbers and layout information are stored in the frame layout memory.
According to this method, a PLC transmits display data on the basis of an operation input to the display device. However, no concrete means for changing frames to be displayed has been disclosed.
(2) Description of Configuration of Related Art (FIG. 22)
FIGS. 22A and 22B are diagrams showing examples of monitoring communication operations in a conventional setting display apparatus 2200 and a PLC 2210. FIG. 22A is a diagram for explaining monitoring processes from the setting display apparatus 2200 of consecutive ten items, data registers D0 to D9 in a device memory 2211 of the PLC 2210, other consecutive five items, data registers D50 to D54 in the device memory 2211, and other consecutive three items, auxiliary relays M0 to M2 in the device memory 2211.
Referring to FIG. 22A, the setting display apparatus 2200 is connected to the PLC 2210, reads out monitoring information from the PLC 2210, and displays the monitoring information. A display 2201 displays letters, figures, values in a data memory 2212 described below, ON/OFF states of a bit memory 2213 described below, etc. Current value display components 2202 and lamp display components 2203 are provided on the display 2201.
Arrow 2204 represents transmitted data concerning the current value display components 2202, which is transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210. Arrow 2205 represents received data concerning the current value display components 2202, which is received from the PLC 2210 by the setting display apparatus 2200. Arrow 2206 represents transmitted data concerning the lamp display components 2203, which is transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210. Arrow 2207 represents received data concerning the lamp display components 2203, which is received from the PLC 2210 by the setting display apparatus 2200.
The PLC 2210 controls a machine which needs to be controlled. The device memory 2211 is, for example, a static random-access memory (SRAM) for storing data. The device memory 2211 includes the data memory 2212 and the bit memory 2213. The data memory 2212 stores the contents of the data registers in the device memory 2211. The bit memory 2213 stores information on the ON/OFF states of devices such as auxiliary relays in the device memory 2211.
FIG. 22B is a diagram for explaining monitoring processes from the setting display apparatus 2200 of consecutive ten items, data registers D10 to D19 in the device memory 2211 of the PLC 2210, other consecutive five items, data registers D60 to D64 in the device memory 2211, and other consecutive three items, auxiliary relays M10 to M12 in the device memory 2211.
In FIG. 22B, current value display components 2252 and lamp display components 2253 are provided on the display 2201. Arrow 2254 represents transmitted data concerning the current value display components 2252, which is transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210. Arrow 2255 represents received data concerning the current value display components 2252, which is received from the PLC 2210 by the setting display apparatus 2200. Arrow 2256 represents transmitted data concerning the lamp display components 2253, which is transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210. Arrow 2257 represents received data concerning the lamp display components 2253, which is received from the PLC 2210 by the setting display apparatus 2200.
The functions and operation of the related art shown in FIG. 22 will next be described.
In the following description, a symbol written as xe2x80x9cD0xe2x80x9d, for example, denotes the data register with address 0, and a symbol written as xe2x80x9c(D0)xe2x80x9d denotes the contents of the data register D0 with address 0.
Similarly, a symbol written as xe2x80x9cM0xe2x80x9d, for example, denotes the auxiliary relay with address 0, and a symbol written as xe2x80x9c(M0)xe2x80x9d denotes the ON/OFF state of the auxiliary relay M0 with address 0.
In the example of the related art shown in FIG. 22A, the current values of the ten items from D0, the current values of the five items from D50, and the current values of the three items from M0 in the PLC 2210 are indicated on the display 2201 of the setting display apparatus 2200.
First, the setting display apparatus 2200 transmits to the PLC 2210 data 2204 about the ten items from D0 and the five items from D50.
This transmitted data 2204 directly designates, in an external addressing system, the addresses in the data memory 2212 of the PLC 2210 to be accessed.
The setting display apparatus 2200 receives, as received data 2205, the contents of the data registers, i.e., the ten items from D0 and the five items from D50, in the data memory 2212 of the PLC 2210 on the basis of the designated addresses.
As a result, (D0) is displayed at the position D0 in the current value display components 2202 on the display 2201, (D1) at the position D1, . . . , (D9) at the position D9, (D50) at the position D50, . . . , and (D54) at the position D54.
Also, the setting display apparatus 2200 transmits to the PLC 2210 data 2206 about the three items from M0.
This transmitted data 2206 directly designates, in the external addressing system, the addresses in the bit memory 2213 of the PLC 2210 to be accessed.
The setting display apparatus 2200 receives, as received data 2207, the contents of the data registers, i.e., the three items from M0, in the bit memory 2213 of the PLC 2210.
As a result, (M0) is displayed at the position M0 in the lamp display components 2203 on the display 2201, (M1) at the position M1, and (M2) at the position M2.
In the example of the related art shown in FIG. 22B, the current values of the ten items from D10, the current values of the five items from D60, and the current values of the three items from M10 in the PLC 2210 are indicated on the display 2201 of the setting display apparatus 2200.
First, the setting display apparatus 2200 transmits to the PLC 2210 data 2254 about the ten items from D10 and the five items from D60.
This transmitted data 2254 comprises direct destination addresses directly designating the addresses in the data memory 2212 of the PLC 2210 to be accessed.
The setting display apparatus 2200 receives, as received data 2255, the contents of the data registers, i.e., the ten items from D10 and the five items from D60, in the data memory 2212 of the PLC 2210.
As a result, (D10) is displayed at the position D10 in the current value display components 2252 on the display 2201, (D11) at the position D11, . . . , (D19) at the position D19, (D60) at the position D60, . . . , and (D64) at the position D64.
Also, the setting display apparatus 2200 transmits to the PLC 2210 data 2256 about the three items from M10.
This transmitted data 2256 directly designates, in the external addressing system, the addresses in the bit memory 2213 of the PLC 2210 to be accessed.
The setting display apparatus 2200 receives, as received data 2257, the contents of the data registers, i.e., the three items from M10, in the bit memory 2213 of the PLC 2210.
As a result, (M10) is displayed at the position M10 in the lamp display components 2253 on the display 2201, (M11) at the position M11, and (M12) at the position M12.
The following can be understood from comparison between the examples shown in FIGS. 22A and 22B. Although the same numbers of items in the data memory and bit memory are monitored in the two examples, the target addresses in the data memories and bit memories in the two examples, sent as address information when the display apparatus 2200 requests the PLC 2210 to send data, differ from each other, so that the contents of the numeric value display and ON/OFF display obtained from the PLC 2210 on the basis of the address information differ from each other.
(3) Description of Configuration of Related Art (FIG. 23)
FIGS. 23A and 23B show monitoring programs in the related art.
FIG. 23A shows a frame 1 containing a combination of current value display components and lamp display components provided as monitor elements, and a program for displaying the frame 1.
Referring to FIG. 23A, the frame 1 indicated by 2300 is constituted by current value display components 2301 corresponding to consecutive ten items from D0, current value display components 2302 corresponding to consecutive five items from D50, lamp display components 2303 corresponding to consecutive three items from M0, a letter component 2304, a figure component 2305, and a frame change touch key 2306 which can be pressed to change the current frame to a frame designated by a frame number 10.
The frame 1 display program shown in the section indicated by 2310 is constituted by data 2314 on the size, color, layout of the letter components 2304 in the frame 1; data 2315 on the size, color, layout of the figure component 2305 in the frame 1; data 2311 on the current value display components 2301 in the frame 1; data 2312 on the current value display components 2302 in the frame 1; data 2313 on lamp display components 2303 in the frame 1; and data 2316 on the frame change touch key 2306 in the frame 1.
FIG. 23B shows a frame 2 containing a combination of current value display components and lamp display components provided as monitor elements, and a program for displaying the frame 2.
Referring to FIG. 23B, the frame 2 indicated by 2350 is constituted by current value display components 2351 corresponding to consecutive ten items from D10, current value display components 2352 corresponding to consecutive five items from D60, lamp display components 2353 corresponding to consecutive three items from M10, a letter component 2354, a figure component 2355, and a frame change touch key 2356 which can be pressed to change the current frame to a frame designated by a frame number 20.
The frame 2 display program shown in the section indicated by 2360 is constituted by data 2364 on the size, color, layout of the letter components 2354 in the frame 2; data 2365 on the size, color, layout of the figure component 2355 in the frame 2; data 2361 on the current value display components 2351 in the frame 2; data 2362 on the current value display components 2352 in the frame 2; data 2363 on lamp display components 2353 in the frame 2; and data 2366 on the frame change touch key 2356 in the frame 2.
The functions and operation of the related art with respect to the examples shown in FIGS. 23A and 23B will next be described.
In the example shown in FIG. 23A, the frame 1 (2300) has such settings that the ten items from D0 are displayed in the current value display components 2301, the five items from D50 are displayed in the current value display components 2302, the three items from M0 are displayed in the lamp display components 2303, letters A, B, and C are displayed in the letter component 2304, a triangle is displayed in the figure component 2305, and the frame change touch key 2306 initiates changing the current frame to frame 10 when pressed.
The corresponding display program will be described.
In the display program 2310, the size, color and position of the letters in the letter component 2304 are set as data 2314.
The size, color and position of the figure in the figure component 2305 are set as data 2315.
To display the current value display components 2301, the top external address D0, the number of the necessary items 10, and the position, size and color of each current value display are set as data 2311.
To display the current value display components 2302, the top external address D50, the number of the necessary items 5, and the position, size and color of each current value display are set as data 2312.
To display the lamp components 2303, the top external address M0, the number of the necessary items 3, and the position, size and color of each lamp display are set as data 2313.
With respect to the frame change touch key, the condition that the touch key (TKEY1) is ON for enabling the frame to be changed, and the shift destination frame number 10 are set as data 2316.
In the example shown in FIG. 23B, the frame 2 (2350) has such settings that the ten items from D10 are displayed in the current value display components 2351, the five items from D60 are displayed in the current value display components 2352, the three items from M10 are displayed in the lamp display components 2353, letters A, B, and C are displayed in the letter component 2354, a triangle is displayed in the figure component 2355, and the frame change touch key 2356 can initiate changing the current frame to frame 20 when pressed.
The corresponding display program will be described.
In the display program 2360, the size, color and position of the letters in the letter component 2354 are set as data 2364.
The size, color and position of the figure in the figure component 2355 are set as data 2365.
To display the current value display components 2351, the top external address D10, the number of the necessary items 10, and the position, size and color of each current value display are set as data 2361.
To display the current value display components 2352, the top external address D60, the number of the necessary items 5, and the position, size and color of each current value display are set as data 2362.
To display the lamp components 2353, the top external address M10, the number of the necessary items 3, and the position, size and color of each lamp display are set as data 2363.
With respect to the frame change touch key, the condition that the touch key (TKEY1) is ON for enabling the frame to be changed, and the shift destination frame number 20 are set as data 2366.
The following can be understood from comparison between the examples shown in FIGS. 23A and 23B. Even though the same numbers of items in the data memory and bit memory are monitored in the two examples, and even though the letters and figures in the two examples are identical in size, color and position, the frame 1 display program 2310 and the frame 2 display program 2360 are prepared separately from each other since the target addresses in the data memories and bit memories and the shift destination frame numbers in the two examples differ from each other.
(4) Description of Configuration of Related Art (FIG. 24)
FIGS. 24A and 24B show setting communication operations in the related art.
FIG. 24A is a diagram for explaining communication operations for enabling setting, from the setting display apparatus 2200, of devices: consecutive ten items from data register D20, other consecutive five items from data register D70, and other consecutive three items from auxiliary relay M20 in the device memory 2211 of the PLC 2210.
Referring to FIG. 24A, a group of numeric value setting components 2400, Which are displayed on the display 2201, a ten-key pad 2401 for inputting values to the numeric value setting component 2400, and a group of touch-key components 2402 are displayed on the display 2201. Arrow 2403 represents transmitted data concerning numeric value setting, which is transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210. Arrow 2404 represents transmitted data concerning touch key setting, which is also transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210.
FIG. 24B is a diagram for explaining communication operations for enabling setting, from the setting display apparatus 2200, of devices: consecutive ten items from data register D30, other consecutive five items from data register D80, and other consecutive three items from auxiliary relay M30 in the device memory 2211 of the PLC 2210.
Referring to FIG. 24B, a group of numeric value setting components 2450, which are displayed on the display 2201, a ten-key pad 2451 for inputting values to the numeric value setting component 2450, and a group of touch-key components 2452, which are displayed on the display 2201. Arrow 2453 represents transmitted data concerning numeric value setting, which is transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210. Arrow 2454 represents transmitted data concerning touch key setting, which is also transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210.
The operation will now be described.
In the example shown in FIG. 24A, values are set in the ten items from D20, in the five items from D70 and in the three items from M20 in the PLC 2210 by means of the display 2201 of the setting display apparatus 2200.
Setting values in the ten items from D20 and in the five items from D70 is performed by using the ten-key pad 2401. When numeric values are input through the ten-key pad 2401, the setting display apparatus 2200 transmits to the PLC 2210 data 2403 including the input numeric values and information consisting of the top external addresses of the devices, i.e., the ten items from D20 and the five items from D70, and the numbers of items.
As a result, information is written in the ten items from D20 and the five items from D70 in the data memory 2212 of the PLC 2210.
Setting values in the three items from M20 is performed by using the touch keys 2402. When ON/OFF information is input by means of the touch keys 2402, the setting display apparatus 2200 transmits to the PLC 2210 data 2404 including the input ON/OFF information and information consisting of the top external addresses of the devices, i.e., the three items from M20, and the number of items.
As a result, information is written in the three items from M20 in the bit memory 2213 of the PLC 2210.
In the example shown in FIG. 24B, values are set in the ten items from D30, in the five items from D80 and in the three items from M30 in the PLC 2210 by means of the display 2201 of the setting display apparatus 2200.
Setting values in the ten items from D30 and in the five items from D80 is performed by using the ten-key pad 2451. When numeric values are input by means of the ten-key pad 2451, the setting display apparatus 2200 transmits to the PLC 2210 data 2453 including the input numeric values and information consisting of the top external addresses of the devices, i.e., the ten items from D30 and the five items from D80, and the numbers of items.
As a result, information is written in the ten items from D30 and the five items from D80 in the data memory 2212 of the PLC 2210.
Setting values in the three items from M30 is performed by using the touch keys 2452. When ON/OFF information is input by means of the touch keys 2452, the setting display apparatus 2200 transmits to the PLC 2210 data 2454 including the input ON/OFF information and information consisting of the top external addresses of the devices, i.e., the three items from M30, and the number of items.
As a result, information is written in the three items from M30 in the bit memory 2213 of the PLC 2210.
The following can be understood from comparison between the examples shown in FIGS. 24A and 24B. Although the same numbers of items are set in the data memory and bit memory in the two examples, the target addresses in the data memories and bit memories in the two examples differ from each other, so that the contents of address information transmitted from the setting display apparatus 2200 to the PLC 2210 in the two examples differ from each other.
(5) Description of Configuration of Related Art (FIG. 25)
FIGS. 25A and 25B are diagrams showing setting programs for the conventional apparatus.
FIG. 25A shows a frame 3 containing a combination of numeric value setting components and touch key components provided as setting elements, and a program for displaying the frame 3.
Referring to FIG. 25A, the frame 3 indicated by 2500 is constituted by numeric value setting components 2501 corresponding to consecutive ten items from data register D20, numeric value setting components 2502 corresponding to consecutive five items from data register D70, a ten-key pad 2503 for setting values in the numeric value setting components 2501 and 2502, a letter component 2504, a figure component 2505, and touch key components 2506, and a frame change touch key 2507 which can be pressed to change the current frame to a frame designated by a frame number 30.
The frame 3 display program shown in the section indicated by 2510 is constituted by data 2513 on the ten-key pad 2503 in the frame 3; data 2514 on the letter component 2504 in the frame 3; data 2515 on the figure component 2505 in the frame 3; data 2511 on each of the numeric value setting components 2501 in the frame 3; data 2512 on each of the numeric value setting components 2502 in the frame 3; data 2516 on each of the touch key components 2506 in the frame 3; and data 2517 on the frame change touch key 2507 in the frame 3.
FIG. 25B shows a frame 4 containing a combination of numeric value setting components and touch key components provided as setting elements, and a program for displaying the frame 4.
Referring to FIG. 25B, the frame 4 indicated by 2550 is constituted by numeric value setting components 2551 corresponding to consecutive ten items from data register D30, numeric value setting components 2552 corresponding to consecutive five items from data register D80, a ten-key pad 2553 for setting values in the numeric value setting components 2511 and 2552, a letter component 2554, a figure component 2555, and touch key components 2556, and a frame change touch key 2557 which can be pressed to change the current frame to a frame designated by a frame number 40.
The frame 4 display program shown in the section indicated by 2560 is constituted by data 2563 on the ten-key pad 2553 in the frame 4; data 2564 on the letter component 2554 in the frame 4; data 2565 on the figure component 2555 in the frame 4; data 2561 on each of the numeric value setting components 2551 in the frame 4; data 2562 on each of the numeric value setting components 2552 in the frame 4; data 2566 on each of the touch key components 2556 in the frame 4; and data 2567 on the frame change touch key 2557 in the frame 4.
The operation will next be described.
In the example shown in FIG. 25A, the frame 3 (2500) has such settings that the ten items from D20 are set in the numeric value setting components 2501, the five items from D70 are set in the numeric value setting components 2502, the three items from M20 are set in the touch key components 2506, letters A, B, and C are displayed in the letter component 2504, a triangle is displayed in the figure component 2505, and the frame change touch key 2507 can initiate changing the current frame to frame 30 when pressed.
The corresponding display program 2510 will be described.
The size, color and position of the letters and figures in the ten-key pad 2503 are set as data 2513.
The size, color and position of the letters in the letter component 2504 are set as data 2514.
The size, color and position of the figure in the figure component 2505 are set as data 2515.
To display the numeric value setting components 2501, the top external address D20, the number of the necessary items 10, and the position, size and color of each component are set as data 2511.
To display the numeric value setting components 2502, the top external address D70, the number of the necessary items 5, and the position, size and color of each component are set as data 2512.
To display the touch key components 2506, the top external address M20, the number of the necessary items 3, and the position, size and color of each component are set as data 2516.
With respect to the frame change touch key, the condition that the touch key (TKEY1) is ON for enabling the frame to be changed, and the shift destination frame number 30 are set as data 2517.
In the example shown in FIG. 25B, the frame 4 (2550) has such settings that the ten items from D30 are set in the numeric value setting components 2551, the five items from D80 are set in the numeric value setting components 2552, the three items from M30 are set in the touch key components 2556, letters A, B, and C are displayed in the letter component 2554, a triangle is displayed in the figure component 2555, and the frame change touch key 2557 can initiate changing the current frame to frame 40 when pressed.
The corresponding display program 2560 will be described.
The size, color and position of the letters and figures in the ten-key pad 2553 are set as data 2563.
The size, color and position of the letters in the letter component 2554 are set as data 2564.
The size, color and position of the figure in the figure component 2555 are set as data 2565.
To display the numeric value setting components 2551, the top external address D30, the number of the necessary items 10, and the position, size and color of each component are set as data 2561.
To display the numeric value setting components 2552, the top external address D80, the number of the necessary items 5, and the position, size and color of each component are set as data 2562.
To display the touch key components 2556, the top external address M30, the number of the necessary items 3, and the position, size and color of each component are set as data 2566.
With respect to the frame change touch key, the condition that the touch key (TKEY1) is ON for enabling the frame to be changed, and the shift destination frame number 40 are set as data 2567.
The following can be understood from comparison between the examples shown in FIGS. 25A and 25B. Even though the same numbers of items are set in the data memories and bit memories in the two examples, and even though the letters and figures in the two examples are identical in size, color and position, the frame 3 display program 2510 and the frame 4 display program 2560 are prepared separately from each other since the target addresses in the data memories and bit memories and the shift destination frame numbers in the two examples differ from each other.
As is apparent from the foregoing, a program is prepared with respect to each frame number in the conventional display programming method.
For example, in the case of the monitoring frames shown in FIGS. 23A and 23B, the frames 1 and 2 have the same screen layout but the various devices have different addresses, so that different frame numbers are assigned to the frames.
Also, different destination frame numbers designating a destination when the touch key is pressed are set in the frames 1 and 2. Therefore, different frame numbers are necessarily set.
Similarly, in the case of setting frames shown in FIGS. 25A and 25B, the frames 3 and 4 have the same screen layout but the various devices have different addresses, so that different frame numbers are assigned to the frames.
Also, different destination frame numbers designating a destination when the touch key is pressed are set in the frames 3 and 4. Therefore, different frame numbers are necessarily set.
Thus, even a minute difference necessitates preparation of a display program related to each of particular frame numbers, resulting in a reduction in program preparation time efficiency and a considerable increase in capacity of the frame program memory necessary for the setting display apparatus.
In particular, in a case where one setting display apparatus is used for management of a plurality of PLCs, display contents vary with respect to PLCs incorporated in machines to be controlled.
In such a case, a plurality of groups of display programs (projects) exist in the program memory of the setting display apparatus and, therefore, the number of manageable projects (the kinds of machines to be controlled) depending upon the memory capacity of the setting display apparatus is considerably limited, which leads to a problem.
Further, for design of a display program, knowledge about two categories are required: the design factor relating to an appearance, e.g., the size, layout and color arrangement of letters and figures; and the contact factor relating to machine information, e.g., the selection of a frame change procedure and selection of devices which need exchange of information with a PLC. Conventionally, display programs are prepared in such a manner that such factors are inseparably combined. Therefore, there is a management problem that a designer regarding an appearance as important and a control engineer regarding a sequence as important cannot efficiently prepare an improved display program in cooperation with each other by taking over proper portions of the work for preparing the program.
In view of the above-described problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a setting display apparatus for a programmable controller capable of improving the understandability of a display program, the design efficiency and the facility of allotment of design work.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a setting display apparatus for a programmable controller capable of effectively reducing the total program memory capacity, even if which is connected to a plurality of programmable controllers.
In view of the above objects, a setting display apparatus for programmable controller according to this invention comprises: a first CPU capable of operating in accordance with a user program stored in a first memory; a reception buffer memory for temporally storing received data; operating keys for performing various kinds of input; and a switchable display capable of switching a plurality of frames, the apparatus being capable of being connected to one programmable controller having a second CPU capable of operating in accordance with a user program stored in a second memory, and a device memory in which control information is stored, wherein communication of various signals including contents of the device memory is performed between the first and second CPUs; a display program for display on the switchable display is divided into a frame flow program and a frame forming program for forming a basic frame; the frame forming program includes basic frame number information, address information about the device memory from which a content display is to be made, information on the size of a letter and a figure on a frame, and information on a layout of data displayed on the frame; and the frame flow program includes individual frame number information, target basic frame number information, address information about the device memory from which a content display is to be made, a frame switching shift condition, and shift destination individual frame number information.
The information on the address in the device memory in the frame forming program may comprise an address number in the reception buffer memory; the address information about the device memory in the frame flow program is constituted by a number or consecutive numbers designated by a top address number in the device memory and the number of necessary items in the device memory; and address numbers in the reception buffer memory and address numbers in the device memory correspond to each other in numerical order.
Further, a transmission buffer memory in which information on operations of the operating keys is stored may be disposed, wherein the frame forming program includes address information about the transmission buffer memory transmitted to the second CPU; the frame flow program includes address information based on a top address number and the number of necessary items in the device memory defining an address at which a content of the transmission buffer memory is stored; and address numbers in the transmission buffer memory and address numbers in the device memory correspond to each other in numerical order.
Further, in the apparatus according to the present invention, the frame flow program and the frame forming program may be stored in the first memory, and the switching shift condition information in the frame flow program may be constituted by an operating key number of the operating keys and on/off information about the operating keys or on/off information from a designated number in a bit memory transmitted from the second CPU on the basis of a request from the first CPU.
In the apparatus according to the present invention, individual frame number information designated by the second CPU may be stored in a data memory at a particular address in the device memory, and the first CPU may receive the individual frame number information and may display a frame of the designated number with priority.
Also, in the apparatus according to the present invention, the frame forming program may be stored in the first memory; the frame flow program may be stored in a portion of the second memory; the switching shift condition information in the frame flow program may be constituted by the bit memory number and on/off information in the same or on/off information about the operating keys of a designated number transmitted from the first CPU on the basis of a request from the second CPU; individual frame number information to be displayed may be stored in a data memory at a particular address in the device memory; and the first CPU may receive the individual frame number information and may display a frame of the designated number.
In the apparatus according to the present invention, the content of the data memory to be displayed within the frame may be transmitted from the second CPU to the first CPU together with the individual frame number information stored in the data memory at the particular address.
In the apparatus according to the present invention, the frame flow program may be expressed in a diagram in the form of a sequential flowchart in which are connected step blocks having numbers corresponding to individual frame numbers, and output blocks in each of which the number of a basic frame to be displayed with respect to the corresponding step block and information on the number of the device memory to be managed through the frame corresponding to the basic frame number are described, and contact blocks in which shift description branching and shifting lines, and shift conditions are described.
In the apparatus according to the present invention, information on the number of the device memory in which information about the operation of the operating keys of the setting display apparatus to be stored may be added to the corresponding output block.
Also, in the apparatus according to the present invention, if a plurality of output blocks may be annexed to one of the step blocks, basic frames of a plurality of numbers designated may be displayed in a superposed state.
In the apparatus according to the present invention, a plurality of the programmable controllers to be connected may be disposed. The apparatus further may comprise selective connection means for selectively connecting the setting display apparatus and one of a plurality of the programmable controllers and for changing the connection between the setting display apparatus and the programmable controllers; communication of various signals including contents of the device memory is performed between the first CPU and the second CPU incorporated in one of the programmable controllers selectively connected; a display program for display on the switchable display is divided into a frame flow program prepared with respect to each programmable controller and a frame forming program prepared with respect to each of basic frames and used in common for the programmable controllers; the frame forming program includes basic frame number information, address information about the device memory from which a content display is to be made, information on the size of a letter and a figure on a frame, and information on a layout of data displayed on the frame; and the frame flow program includes individual frame number information, target basic frame number information, address information about the device memory from which a content display is to be made, a frame switching shift condition, and shift destination individual frame number information.
In the apparatus according to the present invention, the frame flow program may be divided according to a project number corresponding to one of the programmable controllers as a target of processing; the frame forming program and all the frame flow programs may be stored in the first memory; and the setting display apparatus may receive an identification number of one of the programmable controllers selectively connected and may execute the frame flow program having the project number corresponding to the identification number.
In the apparatus according to the present invention, the frame flow program may be stored in the second memory of each programmable controller selected as a target, and frame display may be performed by the frame forming program stored in the first memory and the frame flow program in the programmable controller selectively connected.
Also, in the apparatus according to the present invention, the setting display apparatus may be constructed as a portable structure selectively connected to one of the programmable controllers by a detachable connector and a cable.
In the apparatus according to the present invention, the setting display apparatus and the plurality of programmable controllers may be connected by a 1:N network communication circuit, and communication may be selectively performed between the setting display apparatus and one of the programmable controllers selected by an operating key or the like of the setting display apparatus.